fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss
For Mirajane's Edolas Counterpart go to Mirajane (Edolas) Mirajane is the cover girl and one of the S-Class Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mirajane has long, white hair and has a portion of it bound in a frontward pony tail. She has blue eyes, large breasts, and a voluptuous body. She wears a maroon dress that has a pink bow on the front of it, along with pink trimmings, a blue tear drop shaped necklace, and a white flower bracelet. Her member stamp is located on her lower left thigh. In her younger years, Mirajane dressed in a punk gothic style, and wore a revealing black spaghetti-strapped shirt, and wore a purple bow in her hair. She also has a tiny mole at her left cheek undepicted by both manga and anime. Images can be seen in Bonus Gallery Personality In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk Gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight, and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as to changing her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular; not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. History Mirajane joined the Fairy Tail Guild when she was around 13 years old.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 1 When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 3-4 She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 10 Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she's always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be 'cute when he cries', and generally kept tabs on him in Erza's absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 14-15 As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, earning her the promotion to S-Class easily, and the fame of Fairy Tail's 'Demon' spread alongside Erza's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 11 During a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 5 Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane to become kind and motherly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 12 Synopsis Macao arc Mirajane is first seen when Lucy Heartfilia arrives at the Fairy Tail Guild and a brawl bursts out. Lucy asks Mirajane if she is supposed to stop it. Mirajane states that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed but is otherwise unfazed, stating that it's more fun like this, much to the shock of Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-11 Mirajane is seen later when she explains Natsu's past to Lucy, and the pain that all Mages in Fairy Tail share.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31-35 Daybreak arc Mirajane is seen briefly when she is informing Levy, Jet, and Droy, that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already taken the job at Everlue Mansion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 18 Lullaby arc Mirajane is first shown when she is explaining to Lucy about the regular meeting of the Guild Masters of different provinces, and about Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-5 She is later seen when Erza arrives and tells Natsu and Gray that they are going on a mission with her. Mirajane then remarks that they could very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 However, she is worried that those 3 couldn't work together without arguing, and asks Lucy to tag along as a mediator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class Mages and the Guild's rule of the second floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16 Later, she is visibly upset when she finds that Happy stole a S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a frightful glare that he hints, is more befitting her former 'Demon' persona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 6-8 Phantom Lord arc Mirajane helps Team Natsu down to the basement as she explains that Phantom Lord attacked the guild during the night.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 1-3 She then tells Makarov to behave as he starts to spank Lucy for taking a S-Class mission, despite only giving Natsu and Gray a smack on the head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 6&8 Later, after Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana Alberona try to call Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild for the war effort. However, as Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harass her, Mirajane loses her patience with him and destroys the Communication Lacrima, questioning aloud why someone so cruel is in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-13 As Phantom Lord descends, she declares she can't battle and instead transforms into Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 16-17 However, she is captured and taken as a hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 3 Her capture helps Elfman regain his lost Magic, Full Body Takeover and gives him the ability to defeat Elemental 4 member Sol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 12-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 1-3 After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane, freeing her and apologizing to her for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and figures out how to stop the Abyss Break.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 3-10 They later catch up to Gray, who has just defeated Juvia, and explain the details to him and then join up with Erza who has just defeated Aria. Master Jose then arrives, complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 2-7 She is then seen waking, and then retreating when Master Makarov arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 7 After the Guild War ends, she is later seen celebrating the Guild's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Loke arc Mirajane first appears when she provides Lucy with a "special job" that she had been saving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 2-4 She is later seen explaining to Elfman about Natsu and Gray's pillow fight, and why they were arguing about it. Mirajane then has to explain to all of Loke's girlfriends that she doesn't know his whereabouts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 7-10 Fighting Festival arc Mirajane plays a beautiful ballad for everyone when Team Natsu returns from Tower of Heaven, and as Natsu starts a huge fight, she switches to a rock song, complete with wardrobe change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-16 The next day, she is apprehended by Gajeel Redfox so he can perform his own song.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 4-5 &17-20 Later, she performs as the returning champion in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant. She apparently shoots down all hopes of winning as she turns her head into Happy and Gajeel's, turning into the latter in retaliation for apprehending her the other day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 7-8 She is then turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 Once Erza defeats Evergreen in battle, she, along with the other participants in the Miss Fairy Tail contest, are returned back to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 20 She is later seen after Cana is defeated by Freed Justine. Elfman tries to fight Freed, but is easily defeated. Freed then keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg for him to stop. When Freed attempts to kill Elfman with his Magic, Mirajane finally snaps. The clouds part as she lets out a scream and a huge burst of Magic Power destroys the terrain around her. She activates her Magic, Take Over: 'Satan Soul'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 7-16 As she and Freed begin to battle, she completely overwhelms him in both power and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-3 As their battle progresses, Freed remarks that the only way to beat a demon is with a demon, and he uses his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness which turns him into a demon, but even then, Mirajane continues to easily overpower him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 3-11 Just as she is about to finish Freed off, she has a vision of her younger sister Lisanna and decides not to finish him off. She then begins talking to Freed about the guild members which makes Freed cry. The battle ends as a draw, since Freed was defeated and Mirajane had lost her will to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 12-19 Later, she is shown on Fantasia Parade along with her brother, Elfman, where she appears from a rose and then transforms herself into a giant gecko-like animal.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Mirajane is seen explaining to everyone about the Dark Guilds, and greeting Makarov when he tells everyone about the plan to destroy Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131,Pages 11-14 After the battle and when Wendy joins, she is seen explaining Gildarts's history to Lucy when he returns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 20-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 4-5 Daphne arc (Anime Only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Mirajane is first seen when she greets Wendy and Charle, and tries to help Wendy figure out what job she'll take first and what Team she will go on it with.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 Later, when Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Charle are late from coming back from a meeting with a woman who claims to have seen a Dragon, Mirajane begins to worry about them and comments that it is strange for Natsu to be late.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Later, Mirajane along with the other members of Fairy Tail, arrive to combat the Dragonoid and stop it from crushing Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 After Wendy Marvell collapses from using up too much Magic Power, Mirajane tends to her as she lies unconscious.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Edolas arc Once Team Natsu, Wendy, and Charle return to the guild, she warmly welcomes the latter two, and asks what kind of Magic they use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 11 Later, when Gildarts comes back, he is surprised to see how much she has grown and how much she has changed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 7 When Anima is about to absorb Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town, she is shown going out to church, even in the heavy rain, for the anniversary of Lisanna's death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 5-7 Following the events in Edolas, she and Elfman continue on to the graveyard, and offer their prayers for the anniversary of Lisanna's death. Elfman says that they should be leaving, but she says she wanted to stay a little bit longer. Just then, they hear a voice calling out to them and turn around to see Lisanna running towards them. Immediately left speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes, but then become filled with joy when they reunite with a hug.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-19 S-Class Trial arc Mirajane is first seen after the welcoming party of Lisanna, sleeping on the floor with Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 16 Later, she is seen talking to Lucy about Cana's claim that she was thinking about leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 At the announcement of the S-Class Trial, after all the rules were explained, it was then revealed that Erza, Gildarts and she would also be participating in the trial as well, though their only main role is to hinder the participants from progressing further into the trial in any way they possibly can.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 5 She is in path A, waiting for her opponents, Elfman and Evergreen, with her Take Over Satan Soul activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 5-6 Later, Elfman and Evergreen pass the exam, and it is revealed that they told Mirajane they were getting married, which shocked her and gave them an opening to defeat her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 She believes they lied to beat her, but then contemplates them having a very ugly child, causing her to cry. Similar to everyone else when thinking about Mest, she can't exactly recall him entering the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 10-11 Later, after Grimoire Heart lands on Tenrou Island, she and Lisanna fight off some members of Grimoire Heart without much effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 4 Azuma then confronts the pair, and Mirajane tells Lisanna to get back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 19 Azuma starts using his Explosion Magic, so Lisanna recommends that Mirajane use Satan's Soul to defeat Azuma, but she says she can't use the spell over and over again so much. Azuma then realizes he is fighting the Demon Mirajane, and requests a serious match against her demon form. She doesn't respond and tells Lisanna to run away, because she can tell Azuma is very strong. Since she doesn't respond to Azuma's request, he traps Lisanna in a ticking time bomb. As Mirajane panics, Azuma tells her that the bomb will go off in three minutes, and that is the time she has to defeat him. She calls him a coward, but he says he will do anything to face the demon. Without a choice, she uses Satan's Soul, even though she knows she won't be able to retain it for long.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-9 She charges at Azuma and kicks him in the stomach. As the two fight, Mirajane glances over at the time bomb which is at 113 seconds. Lisanna urges her to keep fighting and not pay attention to the time. Azuma strikes back and binds her with Chain Burst. She then grows her wings and is barely able to escape the attack. The two start fighting an equal hand to hand battle rapidly, as she yells at Azuma to release Lisanna, but Azuma just comments on how he loves the thrill of fighting someone as strong as her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 10-14 Mirajane then glances back over at the clock, which is now at 62 seconds. Azuma, angered at her lack of attention, flings her up in the air and uses Burst Claw. She fights back and uses a blast herself. Azuma defends himself as she notices the clock is down to 24 seconds. She realizes she doesn't have enough time to defeat him, so she flies over to Lisanna and deactivates Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 14-18 She apologizes to Lisanna, telling her she is unable to defeat him due to the lack of time left, but she believes there is someone in the guild who can. She then tells her she's going to forfeit, but not to worry, because Lisanna was the one person she would not let die. The bomb goes off with her hugging Lisanna. After the explosion, Mirajane's heavily damaged body covers Lisanna, saving her from the blast. Her sister calls her name, but she gives no response. Azuma, disappointed, walks away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 19-22 She is later seen recovering alongside Gajeel, with Lisanna and Levy by her side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Mirajane is one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail; her strength is said to rival Erza's. She has been shown to use Take Over Magic, Sleep Magic, Lightning Magic, Darkness Magic, and Water Magic. After Lisanna's apparent death, she lost her will to fight, and after witnessing Freed attempt to kill Elfman, she finally regains her will to fight, and with it, her ability to use her powers whenever she wills it. :Take Over, Satan Soul: 'In this form, she has large elf-like ears, black wings, a long tail, and large claws. She wears a magenta outfit and boots with gold trimmings, that reveals her stomach and a large amount of her cleavage. She has large dark colored markings on her legs and another one running down her right eye. This Magic gives her the ability to change herself into a demon and take over its powers, although not in consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 6 :*'Enhanced Speed: While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his wings, before he could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 18-19 :*'Enhanced Strength:' Her strength is increased to the point where she could destroy a brick wall with a single swipe of her hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 18 Darkness_Stream.jpg|Darkness Stream Soul_Extinction.jpg|Soul Extinction Demon_blast.jpg|Demon Blast Water-Magic.jpg|Evil Explosion Evil_Spark.jpg|Evil Spark :Darkness Magic :*'Soul Extinction': Starting out as a dark sphere, this attack's true form is a large, powerful beam of energy. Freed's "wings" and "darkness" spells were no longer active after this attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 11Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 :*'Darkness Stream': Shadowy hands shoot out from her Magic seal and attack the opponent. :*'Demon Blast:' A huge ball of dark energy is charged on the user's hands, and fires as a dark purple beam. :Water Magic :*'Evil Explosion:' Mirajane uses her Magic energy to lift a body of water, even one as big as a river, and then hurls it at her foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 7-8 :Lightning Magic :*'Evil Spark:' A powerful, close-range lightning spell. With it, the user can channel electricity into their foe's body. It was used by Mirajane in her fight with Freed. :Transformation Master: Mirajane is very skilled at Transformation Magic. She has been seen to transform separate parts of her body instead of her whole body, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advance Level Transformations with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Pages 4-5 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mirajane has been shown to be skilled in close combat. During her match with Freed, she easily overpowered him with hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 2-5 In her fight with Azuma, she delivered a powerful kick into his stomach before he could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 With hand to hand combat alone, she was able to fight on equal terms against Azuma, while he was using his explosion Magic in conjuction with his punches and kicks; she was still able to leave him with some bruises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 13-14 Keen Intellect: Repeatedly throughout many tough situations, Mirajane has proven herself to be very intelligent. She was able to understand how Phantom Lord's Giant Mage's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-10 Enhanced Durability: Mirajane is highly durable, as she was shown to be able to take mutlitple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, and still remain active to engage in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 11-15 Enhanced Endurance:'''Despite being out of battle for over two years, Mirajane has shown to be a very resilient warrior. After using up a huge amount of her Magic Power in battle, Mirajane was still able to fight effectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220 Pages 6-14 '''Enhanced Magic Power: Mirajane is known for having enormous Magic Power. In her fight with Freed, it was great enough to completely destroy the ground around her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 15 She also had enough Magic Power to lift an entire river for an attack, something that suprised Freed, an S-Class candidate. Enhanced Strength: Even in her younger years, Mirajane was able to destroy a table with one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!!, Page 8 Relationships Elfman Elfman is Mirajane's younger brother. The two are very close and care deeply for one another, and before Lisanna's return from Edolas, she constantly tried to reassure Elfman that Lisanna's "death" wasn't his fault. She was deeply concerned when she found out that he was one of the combatants sent in to fight Phantom Lord's Element 4. Elfman tries desperately to protect Mirajane, and when he saw that she was in danger of being crushed by Phantom Lord's Giant Mage, he unlocked his Full Body Take Over "Beast Soul" to defeat his opponent and save her. Lisanna Lisanna is Mirajane's younger sister. Mirajane is very protective of Lisanna, and cares for her deeply, to the point that she would take the full brunt of an explosion sent towards Lisanna by Azuma, to protect her. When she thought Lisanna died, her entire personality shifted, and she became kind and motherly. Erza Scarlet In their younger years, Mirajane and Erza were rivals and they fought constantly. Mirajane disliked Erza, and didn't want Elfman and Lisanna associating with her or anyone she considered to be on Erza's "team". When Lisanna supposedly died, Mirajane became kind and ceased her feud with Erza. They are currently friends. Natsu Dragneel When she was younger, Mirajane teased Natsu endlessly. Despite this, she's always held a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cried, and generally kept tabs on him in Erza's absence. Lucy Heartfilia Before Lucy joined the Fairy Tail Guild, she idiolized Mirajane because of her widespread fame. When she joined the guild, Mirajane was one of the first people to greet her. Lucy often tells Mirajane about her problems and looks up to Mirajane for advice. Wakaba Mine Wakaba is one of the older members of the guild. He tries to flirt with Mirajane often, and he has decided that if he can get Mirajane to go out with him, he'll leave his wife for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Cover Appearances in Other Media Mirajane is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *Her name comes from a video game Mashima was playing while he created her.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail, according to Mirajane, was "Everyone is really nice". She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. She has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *She considers Plue to be the strongest spirit ever.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 11 Q&A *In the manga, when she first appeared, someone threw a bottle at her head, which caused her to bleed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 10 In the anime, someone threw Elfman at her and she didn't bleed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 *She's good at cooking, as stated by Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 12 Quotes *(To Cana Alberona about Laxus) "I cannot believe it...Is such a person really a member of Fairy Tail?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 13 *(To Elfman) ''"It was never your fault that Lisanna died, back then too, you were just trying desperately to protect us." *(To Freed) "I will eliminate you."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 20 *(To Freed)"This battle is so meaningless, don't you think? We're friends you know, fellow members of the same guild, smiling together, laughing together, walking together."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 *(To Freed) "''When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind." *(To Lisanna) "It's tough to accept but I don't have enough power left to defeat that guy, It's impossible for me right now,but I believe that there is someone in the guild who can. So your sister is going to forfeit here, but you don't need to worry, Lisanna.... I well never let you die again ! ." '' Major Battles *VS Freed Justine = '''WON' *VS Elfman and Evergreen = LOST *with Lisanna VS Azuma = UNDETERMINED References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members